1. Field
Example embodiments relate to flexible devices including two-dimensional (2D) materials, e.g., graphene, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, next-generation materials, for example, two-dimensional (2D) materials, e.g., graphene and carbon nanotube (CNT), have been actively studied. Graphene, which has a hexagonal single-layer structure formed of carbon atoms, may exhibit structurally/chemically stable characteristics and electrically/physically excellent characteristics. For example, graphene may have a charge mobility (e.g. ˜2×105 cm2/Vs) that is 100 times or greater than that of silicon (Si) and a current density (e.g. about 108 A/cm2) that is 100 times or greater than that of copper (Cu). Also, graphene may have flexible characteristics and excellent transparency. Accordingly, graphene has been highlighted as a next-generation material that may overcome the limits of materials of the related art.
Due to various advantages of next-generation materials, e.g., graphene, research on applying these next-generation materials to various semiconductor devices and electronic devices has been under progress. For example, research on using graphene as a channel material for transistors has been conducted. In this regard, research and development of elements of transistors besides channels thereof are required.